Pirate chests
Overview Pirate chests (also know as pirate booty) '''are the various treasure chest boxes found throughout the map system. They were believed to have been left behind by Pirate aliens when first introduced. When opened (only with a specific type of key), they reward the user who opened it with a random reward that varies on the type of chest opened. The majority of these boxes are only available during special events. Cost and availability Pirate chests can contain anything from ammunition, boosters, ships, drone parts, extras, or generators. Once you locate a chest, remember that a key is needed to open it. The keys are sometimes available in the Shop page under extras for 1,500 Uridium each. During special events, they will be usually available at the Assembly or as a bundle for immediate purchase. Common rewards * Ammunition in various quantities ranging from 5-200 units * Boosters * Elite ships * Ship designs * P.E.T. designs * Drone or drone parts * Clan Battle Station modules * Generators (speed, shield) * Extra chips * Extra energy for the materializer * Hardwares * LF-3 * LF-4 * 10,000 Uridium Pirate chest/key colors A Pirate chest '''Key is an elite extra that is used to open pirate chests depending on the type of chest color needed, it will need a matching colored key to unlock and open the rewards. They are depleted by (1) after each chest opened. Currently only four chests and keys are known of. The most common chests found in space, requiring keys. Cost 1,500 uridium to buy from the shop but you can also gain from Galaxy Gates such as the Zeta gate. Somewhat rare to find, these chests have a chance to earn parts for the Zeus drone in form of blueprints. Also opened by keys. Cost 1,500 uridium to buy from the shop but you can also gain from Galaxy Gates such as the Zeta gate. Rare to find, contains P.E.T. designs of all types and around triple the rewards compared to a chest while considering the base loot. Opened by keys only. Payment and crafting, during special events. To craft 1 key you need 20 Scrap, 10 Aurus and 5 Schism. Rare to find, contains P.E.T. designs of all types. Has somewhat the same rewards as a chest just a bit lower and has keys that are easier to craft. Only opened by keys. Payment and crafting, during special events. To craft 1 key you need 1'0 Scrap, 5 Aurus and 5 Schism.' For m''ore information about the Blue and Red Booty Boxes and its drop content, go here.'' All-New Rare Skins Package! The techs are still delivering outstanding quality in the Obsidian Booty boxes, with an all-new Rare and Legendary Design packages, including Lava designs for the three newest craftable ships: Mimesis, Cyborg and Hammerclaw. Acquired through payment or crafting during special events. To craft 1 key you need 20 Scrap, 10 Aurus and 5 Schism. For more information about the Obsidian booty box and its drop content, go here. Apocalypse drone design box will deliver you a huge variety of cosmetic drone designs like the Skull design or Enigma. Acquired through payment or crafting during special events. To craft 1 key you need 20 Scrap, 10 Aurus and 5 Schism. For more information about the Apocalypse booty box and its drop content coming soon. Also titled as BK-103, this key was only found in the game files and was available for a certain time for Silver Pirate booty chests but has since then been removed. Kill as many Pirates as you can and get the lustrous opportunity to finally become wealthy from the brand-new Silver chests! Hello Space Pilots, Our intelligence has found special boxes that look like pirate goods with priceless objects. These silver boxes scattered throughout the galaxy, but opening them is not so simple. Lore Fortunately, our scientists, in collaboration with QIWI Wallet, developed special keys to the silver trophies, with which you can open these mysterious boxes and unlock valuable rewards. In addition to other great rewards, boxes can give you an LF-4 laser, as well as high-end designs for the ships "Aegis", "Citadel" or "Spearhead" and designs Havocs and Hercules for drones. Availability Do not miss this unique chance to get the silver keys QIWI Wallet! Remember, though, that at some point, these boxes will disappear from the game. So do not hesitate and go in search now! Keys can be purchased in the section "Payment", using QIWI Wallet as the preferred method of payment. Tips * If you want to farm Green Booty Keys, it is recommended to build and complete Zeta during Galaxy Gate Double Rewards Day to receive 50 Green Booty Keys upon completion. Category:Ammunition Category:Drones Category:Uridium Category:Laser Cannons Category:Skill Designs Category:Designs Category:Boosters Category:Extra Energy